1. Technical Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hammocks and, more particularly, to a universal hammock support.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Typically, when a person hears the word “hammock,” thoughts of rest and relaxation enter the person's mind. Hammocks are generally thought to be comfortable resting devices suspended between two trees out in the backyard. However, hammocks may also be placed out by a pool or even used indoors.
Although many different designs exist for hammocks, there are generally two types of hammocks. An “American” style hammock typically has a spreader bar near each end of the hammock and is typically hung between support points that are three to four feet above the ground and thirteen to fifteen feet apart. A “traditional” or Mayan style hammock has no spreader bar and is typically hung between support points that are six feet above the ground and twelve feet apart.
Further Discussion of Prior Art—Non Patent Literature Documents (NPLD)—Illustrations P, Q, R, S, T
Several hammock support stands are illustrated in the excerpts from a catalogs listed as Non Patent Literature Documents (hereafter NPLD) in accompanying Form PTO/SB/O8B, including Illustrations P, Q, and R. Illustrations P and Q show the American style hammock. Illustration R shows a modified traditional or Mayan style hammock. Illustration S shows a true traditional or Mayan style hammock suspended between two trees, and Illustration T shows a true traditional style hammock suspended from the ceiling or high points on the walls, which illustrates that the traditional style hammock needs comparatively higher attachment ends for proper suspension. The hammock support stands shown in these illustrations are representative of prior art hammock stands.
Illustrations Q and R show hammock support stands that are designed to accommodate the American style hammock, both of which have low attachment ends. Illustration R, showing the modified traditional hammock, is designed to allow the user to extend the attachment end higher to accommodate the modified traditional hammock. But this stand cannot be extended sufficiently to accommodate a true traditional hammock because it is not sufficiently rigid to withstand the typical weight at the requisite height. The higher the ends of this stand are extended, the more likely they are to bend upward and allow the hammock to drop to the ground. Thus the nature of it's manufacture is such that these supports do not extend high enough to accommodate a true traditional hammock, as shown in Illustrations S and T. None of these stands have sufficiently elevated attachment ends to properly support and accommodate a true traditional style hammock at the optimum distance between the hanging points. The inadequacy of prior art hammock support stands is indicated by the fact that when a traditional style hammock is shown in most current advertising literature it is usually attached to a tree, as in illustration S. If a traditional style hammock is shown inside, it is usually attached to the ceiling, or a high point on the wall as in Illustration T.